Castle in the River
by tabjoy13
Summary: Naruto comes upon a castle on his way to the Sand. He can't get it out of his mind, which is a good thing, because a life depends on it. AU. Light NarutoxHinata. ShikamaruxTemari subplot. My first story so it's full of cliches and it's just not especially good.
1. Chapter 1

Where to begin? I got the idea for this story from Kakashi's Cinderella by mnmonroe. I really enjoyed the story and I wanted to do something similar with the whole classic princess story with Naruto characters. It kind of evolved into something else though... AU obviously. Light NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxTemari. I don't own Naruto and I don't know anyone who does.

 **Chapter 1: Naruto Finds a Castle**

Naruto Uzumaki leapt from tree to tree, pushing himself to the limit. The black ties for his headband streamed out behind him as he ran. Naruto laughed out loud to himself. He almost never got sent out on a mission by himself and it was nice to be visiting Gaara. It also gave him a chance to see just how fast he could get from the Leaf to the Sand if he pushed himself. This time he didn't have to worry about others getting tired, it was just him against the elements. He could go as fast as his body could take, and it could take a lot.

The orange and black clad genin was making good time. He was already halfway through the Land of Rivers and could be in the Sand Village by tomorrow. That was until he ran across a strange castle.

"What the heck?" Naruto said. He skidded to a stop and stared.

The castle was made out of gray stones and had a high wall surrounding it. It sat on a small island surrounded by a wide river. There was no obvious bridge leading to it. Naruto couldn't figure out why he'd never seen this place before and who could live there? He'd passed through the Land of Rivers hundreds of times on his way to the Hidden Sand Village but he'd always been with Kakashi or his fellow genin. Had they simply never taken this road? Then again, Naruto wasn't exactly traveling on any road. He'd been running there as the crow flies or in this case as the hyperactive ninja runs.

He looked back at the foreboding building one last time as he crossed the river. Lady Tsunade had said to go straight to the Sand, deliver the intel to Gaara and then come back, no side trips. This was the first mission she'd ever let him go on alone since he was technically only a genin. He didn't want to screw this up. He tore his gaze away from the castle as he finished crossing upstream and ran on. His race with himself was forgotten.

That night Naruto set up camp in the Land of Wind. As he built the fire and cooked his ramen, his mind kept drifting back to the Land of Rivers. _The feudal lord of that land didn't live anywhere near that river. The Hidden Valleys Village was south of there. Who lived in that castle?_

The next day, as Naruto had hoped, he entered the Hidden Sand Village. Temari met him just inside the inner walls.

"It's good to see you again Naruto," Temari greeted him. "We didn't expect you here for another day or so."

Naruto put his hands behind his head and grinned. "Well, I wanted to see how fast I could get here so…" He trailed off, ending his sentence in a chuckle. His eyes squeezed shut in a grin.

Temari rolled her eyes to the sky but said nothing.

"Shikamaru's fine by the way," Naruto said.

Temari's face paled and then almost instantly turned red. Her eyes snapped back to look at Naruto. He was grinning and scratching his head.

"What makes you think I care how that- that lazy, good-for-nothing ninja is?" Temari snapped.

"Well I don't know," Naruto continued scratching his head. "You guys are friends right?"

Temari didn't like the way Naruto smiled when he said that. She narrowed her eyes at him but only coldly said, "Gaara is waiting for you."

After Naruto was shown into the Kazekage's tower Temari made herself scarce.

"Gaara!" Naruto said walking into the office, barely waiting for the door to be opened for him. Gaara looked up from a paper he was reading and made a slight motion with his hand. His aid understood the dismissal and closed the door behind him, grimacing at Naruto's informal address.

Gaara stood up and walked around his desk to greet his friend. "Naruto, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Gaara," Naruto said as they clasped hands. He seemed to suddenly remember why he was there and pulled the intelligence scroll out of his jacket and handed it to the Kazekage. "Wouldn't want to forget to give you that," Naruto chuckled.

Gaara gave a small smile and took the scroll. Setting it on the "in" pile on his desk he said, "I was about to break for tea, would you like to join me?"

"Sure!" Naruto said enthusiastically. Tea wasn't his favorite but, knowing how busy Granny Tsunade was, he realized that this might be the only time Gaara could make for him.

As if on cue, Gaara's aid entered the office with a tea tray. "Would you be so kind as to bring a cup for my guest as well?" Gaara addressed his aid.

"Of course Lord Kazekage," he man replied, bowing. He left and quickly returned with a cup for Naruto and then exited.

 _It's nice to have company with the tea_ , Gaara thought. "How is everyone at the Hidden Leaf?" Gaara asked.

Naruto filled Gaara in on how all of their mutual friends were doing. Naruto went on and on but the Kazekage didn't mind. Gaara asked in particular how Lee was and if Shikamaru was well?

Naruto assured him that they were doing well. Then, seeing the opening Gaara left from asking about Shikamaru, Naruto said, "How long do you think until Temari and Shikamaru acknowledge that they're together?"

One corner of Gaara's mouth turned up. "As long as they think they can get away with it being a secret I suppose." He stirred his tea.

"But we're ninja, it's not like we wouldn't notice!" Naruto exclaimed. "It's the same with Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei. Kakashi-sensei has been openly teasing them for years but they still act like there's something to hide!"

 _Years?_ Gaara thought. _I hope not. I don't think I can keep a straight face for that long._

After Gaara thought for a moment, he noticed Naruto had stopped talking. Gaara's brow creased as he looked at him. "Is something the matter Naruto?"

Naruto looked up from his teacup which he had been staring into. "Gaara, how much do you know about the Land of Rivers? I saw this castle on my way here and I can't figure out who could live there."

"A castle?" Gaara asked, thinking it through.

"Yeah," Naruto said and explained about the island and described the castle. "Who would be that wealthy to live in such a place?"

"Well I think I've read about some rich person who retired in The Land of Rivers. She was an ambassador's wife or some such thing. But I don't even know if she's alive."

"But how would we know if that's _her_ castle?"

"Naruto, the castle could be empty for all we know. Did you see anyone working nearby, some lights maybe?" Gaara was trying to help but he couldn't fathom why Naruto was so interested in this castle.

Naruto shook his head but he looked so deep in thought that Gaara wasn't even sure if he'd heard him. Then the blond said, "no, nobody."

"Why are you so interested?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know," Naruto said, staring into his cup again.

Naruto was going to head home right after the tea but Gaara convinced him to stay.

"Gaara is right, it's almost evening and you should rest more before your return trip anyway," Temari said. She was leading him to a guest room in the Kazekage's tower.

"I know I know, but I'm only staying one night," Naruto huffed.

The orange clad ninja was distracted and Gaara and Temari could see it. They wanted him to stay somewhere safe, if just for that night.

Once Naruto was settled into his room he realized how tired he really was. He got into bed and almost instantly fell asleep. Despite his fatigue, all night he dreamed about the castle on the river island.

The next day Naruto said goodbye to Gaara and Temari. Temari gave Naruto a small parcel and asked if he'd give it to Shikamaru. "It's official business, don't open it" she said sternly. Gaara and Naruto shared a look.

On his way home, Naruto came upon the castle again. He looked for lights or people, as Gaara had suggested. There didn't seem to be anyone around and it was hard to see if there were lights in broad daylight. Naruto figured he'd go in for a closer look. He'd gotten to the Sand sooner than expected so nobody would notice if he took a little extra time coming home. He ran across the water of the river. The castle was upstream from him but being able to run in the eddies of the island was easier.

Arriving at the bank of the island, Naruto hopped onto the land and crouched. He couldn't sense anyone but he advanced cautiously anyway. His ears strained to hear something over the sound of the rushing water.

 _I have to get closer_ , he thought. He crept right up to the wall. The stones in the wall were actually smaller than he thought. From a distance it seemed like they were higher and wider than a man is tall but up close they were multiple, smaller stones put together. The wall had settled so there were rocks and crevices here and there. Even if he couldn't use his chakra to climb, the wall would be easy to scale. _That might come later_ , Naruto thought as he circled the castle.

The only entrance through the wall appeared to be a large oak door. Not wanting to be caught just standing in front of a random door, Naruto moved on. Running back to where he originally approached the castle, he considered his next move.

"I really have no reason to stay," Naruto considered aloud. He looked up at the wall. "As far as I can tell, the place is abandoned."

The Leaf ninja started walking away from the wall when a soft feminine voice floated down to him. The woman, whoever she was, was singing and had just walked into audible range. Naruto couldn't make out the words but there was something gentle and sad about the song. It was like a lullaby sung far too slowly.

Naruto thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard and looked up in time to dodge a cascade of soapy water falling from the sky. He tucked and rolled to the side, barely being missed by the brown suds. Jerked out of his revere, he looked up again but whoever had thrown the water was gone, along with the song.

Naruto stared up at the top of the wall for a long time but the song didn't come back and nobody else appeared. After some time, Naruto's stomach rumbled and blinking, he realized he must have spent the better part of the day at the castle. He hadn't eaten supper and the sun was getting low in the sky.

The young ninja took off running, realizing that he'd probably be late now. His stomach rumbled again. He stopped to eat and then figured he should probably just make camp. He couldn't travel as well in the dark and he was only about half a day behind where he should have been in his journey anyway.

That night instead of dreaming of the castle, he dreamed of the song and the voice of who sang it.


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto Asks a Question

**Chapter 2: Naruto Asks a Question**

In Tsunade's office, Naruto gave his report to his Hokage. Shikamaru and Shizune were also there helping with paperwork.

"Anything else you'd like to share about your mission Naruto?" the slug princess asked.

 _Holy crap how did she find out?_

The Hokage looked up when Naruto didn't answer. "Naruto?"

"Ah, no Granny why would you ask that?" Naruto blurted out.

"Because it's a standard question! Do you honestly not pay attention when Kakashi gives your mission reports?!"

"I didn't know I had to pay attention, I was there after all…"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto cringed and Shikamaru started inching toward the exit. "Oh! Shikamaru," Naruto said, suddenly brightening. Shikamaru stopped as if caught in a spotlight. The genin pulled Temari's package out of his pouch. "Temari asked me to give you this." He handed the young Nara the parcel.

Shikamaru's eyes widened ever so slightly and then he blushed. Remembering where he was his face became even redder. He grasped the package, grunted a swift, "thanks Naruto," and hurried out of the room.

Shizune, Tsunade, and Naruto looked after him, shaking their heads.

"Do you think there's a single person in the village who doesn't know?" Naruto asked.

"Of course there are Naruto," Shizune responded, looking through the papers she was holding.

Tsunade and Naruto turned to her, incredulous. Shizune looked up, a twinkle in her eye. "There are infants, and people who don't know them."

The good mood restored, Naruto continued on with his report. Shizune left to file some documents as Naruto finished.

"And is there anything else you'd like to share?" the Hokage asked again, eyebrow raised.

This time, Naruto thought it through and asked carefully, "Granny, do you know anything about a castle in the Land of Rivers?"

Tsunade frowned as she thought. "There used to be an ambassador who built a castle in the Land of Rivers."

"Is he still alive?" Naruto pressed.

Tsunade seemed confused by the line of questioning but answered, "I don't believe so. Did you see this castle on your way to the Sand?"

Naruto nodded. "I was just wondering who lived there. I thought it was abandoned at first but then I heard someone singing from inside."

"You know what's the easiest way to tell if someone is living somewhere Naruto?"

He shook his head, eyes shining.

"You knock on the door and ask."

After a couple of weeks of Naruto constantly asking if there were any missions to go to the Land of Wind Tsunade had had it. At first she enjoyed the change of pace, usually Naruto just kept asking for A ranked missions. However, he was beginning to try her patience.

Finally she had some documents to send to the Sand that were too sensitive to be delivered via hawk. She summoned Naruto, happy to get him out of her hair.

"Naruto," the Hokage sighed. "Here are some documents I need you to hand carry to the Sand Village-"

"YES! Thank you so much Granny!" Naruto snatched the documents and made to leave.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME AND DID I SAY YOU WERE DISMISSED!?"

Naruto shrank into himself and then whispered an apology between chattering teeth.

"Now," she said, smoothing her tunic. "Please deliver these to the Kazekage. If you're going to visit that castle, be sure to do it _after_ you deliver the information, understand?"

Naruto was a little embarrassed that she remembered about the castle. He gave his assent and left quickly.

Shikamaru almost got bowled over by Naruto on his way in to talk to the Hokage. "Why's he in such a hurry?" the chunin asked her.

"Oh he's off to the Sand again," the slug princess waved her hand dismissively at the door Naruto had just exited out of. Shikamaru's silence made her look up.

The boy was gone. She could only barely hear a shouting voice outside, "Naruto! Wait! Could you take something to Te- I- uh- to the Sand for me?!" Tsunade chuckled and pulled some sake out of her desk.

As Naruto neared the river that surrounded the castle he was very conscious of the documents and package that had been entrusted to him by his friend and Hokage. _I can find out who lives here_ after _my mission. I need to get these to the Sand._

Naruto bit his lip. "Maybe I'll just see if they're friendly," he said to himself as he made his way toward the castle's entrance.

Naruto knocked loudly on the wooden door in the castle wall. He waited a bit and then knocked again. Frustrated, Naruto banged continuously on the door until a man started shouting from within. He quickly stopped but still couldn't hear what they were saying.

The door creaked open and a young woman looked out at him. Her hair was black and tied up out of her face with a rag. Her skin was pale and her eyes were like pearls and very wide at the moment. She seemed familiar.

"Wh- what can I do for-" the woman stopped talking and cringed as someone shouted at her from behind the door.

"Who is it?!" a sharp voice bellowed.

"I- ah- " the woman was cut off again and yanked from view.

A short woman with hawk-like features and blond hair stepped into view. Naruto was so stunned by what had happened he momentarily forgot why he came. The short tempered woman had to ask him again what he wanted. Her words became progressively more clipped.

"I- I was just curious about who lived here?" Naruto asked, suddenly feeling like that wasn't a good enough reason to go knocking on people's doors. The tiny woman's eyes narrowed. Naruto wilted under her gaze.

"My Lady lives here and it's hardly your business to know her name if you don't already. Good day." She slammed the door in his face.

Naruto hurried on to the Sand, downhearted. _Who was that girl?_


	3. Chapter 3: Who's that Girl?

**Chapter 3: Who's that girl?**

Gaara could see Naruto was distracted when he handed Temari the documents and Gaara the package Shikamaru had given him. Gaara mutely exchanged them and noted how Temari subtly left the room, not taking her eyes off of the package. _I'm not sure what I should do about this, if anything. What would Mom and Dad have done?_ Filing his worries for his sister away for now, Gaara turned to Naruto.

"What's the matter Naruto?"

Naruto sighed and looked up, "do you remember that castle I mentioned before?"

Gaara nodded. He'd actually looked into the matter a bit for his friend but he figured that that information could wait. Naruto looked like he needed to take a load off.

"I went by there and knocked on the door to see who lived there."

Gaara nodded for him to go on.

"This girl answered the door, she seemed so scared. I mean I only saw her for a second and then this other lady showed up and told me to beat it. They both seemed to be servants. The angry one said that "her Lady" lived there and…" Naruto trailed off, downhearted.

Gaara shared his information, "I actually found some things out about that castle. A 'Lady Yone' lives there. Her husband used to be an ambassador for the Land of Rivers. I tried to find out how an ambassador can afford to build a castle but there was nothing…official about how he earned his fortune. His wife lives there with some servants I imagine."

Gaara attempted changing the subject and making small talk. It wasn't something he was good at but he had to try something to cheer his friend up.

"You know Naruto, there's a new ramen stand in town-" Gaara began.

"I'm tired," Naruto said suddenly getting up. "If you don't mind, I'm going to head to bed."

Gaara stood as well, masking his concern. "Another time then," Gaara said, watching his friend leave. _This is serious._

Naruto went to bed in his usual guest quarters in the Kazekage tower. He couldn't get that girl out of his mind. She seemed to be in trouble and he had just left. He rolled over, punched his pillow, and laid back down.

The next morning Naruto left the Sand. He was surprised Temari hadn't given him something or other to take back with him.

The genin was just crossing the border into the Land of Rivers when a mini-sandstorm appeared before him. _A message from Gaara?_

The sand shaped itself into characters: _I have just received a request from "The Lady Yone" to dispatch of a disobedient servant. I refused of course but that doesn't mean she hasn't made the same request to others. Hurry._

Naruto leapt into overdrive. _Who was that Lady Yone to think that she could kill someone just like that? And I suppose she thinks it keeps the blood off of her hands if none of her own people do the deed. I mean, we're ninja, but we don't kill people for no good reason! Right? … I'll consider the morality of our profession later._

After what seemed like an eternity, the river came into view and the castle with it. Naruto paused at the riverbank, considering his options. _I could go to the castle and pretend to be taking the job. I could wait to see who takes the job and get the girl then. I could…_

His plans were interrupted when he noticed a boat that had been beached on the island. _Was someone already there?_

 **Earlier**

The short woman slammed the door. "Stupid ninja, always butting in," Kagura muttered to herself.

Hinata lay where she'd been thrown, afraid to get up but afraid of being in the way. Kagura kicked Hinata in the stomach, "get up you stupid girl!"

Hinata gasped at the pain but rose to her feet. The wind had been knocked out of her and her eyes had teared up as a result. Her face was smudged from the dirt she'd landed in. She would have worried about her clothes being dirty too but they were rags as it was.

"What's wrong with your face?" Kagura snapped. "Go wash your face you disgusting thing." As Hinata hurried away Kagura screeched after her, "and get back to scrubbing the stairs. I'll be in my Lady's room dusting. And don't you ever answer the door again. What if it was someone important?!"

Hinata _preferred_ to scrub the stairs. The more difficult the task the less likely she'd be reprimanded for doing it. Trying to anticipate what the others wanted was less harmful than waiting for a command. One is less likely to be whipped if one is proactive. Answering the door had been a gamble and she'd lost. It happens. It was worth it, seeing an outsider. _Who was that boy?_

Hinata spent the rest of the morning scrubbing the stairs. _This is my whole world,_ she thought. She couldn't help but think of the boy she'd seen. What was his life like?

She was not allowed outside of the walls. The one time she had asked why, she was told it was because she came with the castle and should never leave. She had never asked again but she always wondered more and more about the world outside the fortress as she got older.

That evening Kagura went to her Lady Yone. Yone was sitting on her polished stool, looking in her gold-framed mirror. She kept pushing the skin back on her face and viewing the effect. The grand lady scowled and then she touched the edge of the mirror, dust came away on her finger. "My room needs dusting again, what has that Hinata girl been doing all day?"

"I told her to dust this afternoon my Lady," Kagura said. "But she insisted on scrubbing the stairs even though _I_ knew dusting your room was more important."

"Then why didn't _you_ dust my room?" Yone asked, irritated.

Kagura faltered for a moment but then said, "I was tired from scrubbing the stairs. She just wanted to re-do my job so she wouldn't have to work as hard."

"That's it!" Yone stood. "I can't fathom why my husband insisted on keeping that girl around but it's the last straw! Send messenger hawks to all the neighboring towns and ninja villages, I want her disposed of. Tell them to take her a way off; I don't want this coming back to me."

Kagura grinned, "With pleasure my Lady."


	4. Chapter 4: Hinata Forgets Her Shoes

**Chapter 4: Hinata Forgets Her Shoes**

The next morning, Hinata was awoken by footsteps thudding down the stairs to her room. She could see the dust poof out between the boards of the stairs with each step. _Did I oversleep?_ She panicked and sat up, her hands searching in the darkness for her shoes.

Hinata's door burst open and Kagura walked in with a whip in her hand. Hinata's eyes grew wide. She'd only warranted a whipping once or twice. She couldn't imagine what she must have done. Hinata started to move away towards the fireplace.

"Get upstairs now," Kagura waved with the whip.

Hinata sprinted up the stairs and into the main hall. The cool stones chilled her feet. There were six men standing in front of her. One was the groom who took care of Lady Yone's horses. The other five all had swords either strapped to their backs or at their sides. She'd never seen them before.

Kagura came up behind Hinata, herding her towards the men. She smirked.

"Hinata," the groom said. "It is your Lady's wish that you go with these men."

"This is going to be too easy," said one of the men to another. The speaker was tall and had a long blond ponytail. He looked to be the leader.

Hinata started to back away from the men but Kagura shoved her towards them. The leader grabbed Hinata around the waist and tried throwing her over his shoulder. Hinata kicked out at him and tried to squirm away. He slapped her hard across the face and it left her dazed. A man with scars, shorter but bigger than the leader, came forward and tied Hinata up. The leader signaled to the shorter man that he should carry her. He picked her up and the group left out the front door.

From where Naruto hid in the reeds by the river, he saw a group of men emerging from the castle. He zeroed in on the thick-set man who had the servant girl thrown over his shoulder. He ground his teeth. _So someone did beat me here._ He watched them as they entered the boat and made for his side of the shore. Naruto took off running in that direction, careful to stay concealed.

The men had entered the forest but were only just shielded by the trees. The leader stopped and the man carrying Hinata threw her to the forest floor. She gasped as she landed on her side, vision going black for a moment. Collecting herself, she tried to crawl away from them but another man blocked her path. "Easy money," the leader said, pulling out his sword.

Two shuriken came flying out of the forest and hit the blond man's hands. He dropped his sword, crying out in pain. The leader turned to look toward where the shuriken had come from and a young man clad in orange and black stepped into the clearing.

 _That boy again,_ Hinata thought in shock.

 _A Leaf ninja competitor?_ the leader thought. "Hey buddy, we had her first, you can have the next job."

Naruto couldn't contain his rage enough to form a coherent sentence. He sprinted forward and punched the pony tailed man in the face. The four other mercenaries balked at their leader being taken out so easily. The man next to him came forward, swinging his sword like an ax. He had scars all over his face and Naruto wondered, as he dispatched him and the guy next to him, if it was from poor weapons training. The other two men just looked at each other and ran.

Naruto let them go. If he'd wanted to pursue them he would have had to leave the girl alone and that wasn't happening. He turned to her. She was curled up in a ball, shivering, and her hair covered her face. Naruto tried approaching her but surprisingly she kicked out with all of her strength and screamed as if trying to scare him away. She held her bound hands out in front of her like a shield.

Naruto swiftly cut the ropes on her hands and feet. He was surprised when she kicked out again, almost cutting herself on his kunai. "Hey, watch it," Naruto cried out. He wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry in frustration as the young woman started crawling away from him.

"Hey hey lady, are you okay?" Naruto felt awkward addressing her backside but every time he tried to get in front of her she'd panic and start crawling in the other direction. Getting frustrated, Naruto shouted, "Hey! Please! I'm trying to talk to you!"

Hinata looked up at him suddenly, as if realizing he was the only one there. Her mouth hung open and there were clean streaks on her cheeks where her tears had been. Pearl eyes looked at the ninja in terror. Naruto just smiled at her. Hinata stared back. Naruto kept smiling. Finally her heart started to slow down and her breathing evened out. "You're not trying to kill me?"

"No, I came to…um…" Naruto was suddenly embarrassed. "I came to rescue you." _Some rescuer I am,_ he thought. _I scared her half to death._

"Why?"

"Because those guys were going to hurt you," Naruto replied.

"Oh," Hinata said. Then she fainted. 

"Hey!" Naruto cried out, dumbfounded, when Hinata just fell over. He approached her cautiously. He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do. Shake her awake? Poke her? He decided putting his hand on her shoulder and giving it a few gentle nudges was appropriate. "Hey, um, dang I don't even know your name. Hey you, are you okay?"

Hinata didn't respond. "Well, we can't stay here," Naruto continued his one-sided conversation. He looked around. _For goodness sake you can still see the castle, don't those guys know anything about being discrete?_ So thought the ninja dressed in orange.

Naruto picked Hinata up as gently as he could and took to the trees.


	5. Chapter 5: The Long Road Home

**Chapter 5: The Long Road Home**

Leaping from tree to tree, Naruto covered a lot of ground and by nightfall he was in the Land of Fire. Breathing a sigh of relief that he was back in his home country, Naruto set Hinata down against a tree and started to make camp. She hadn't even shifted in his arms during the trip. Naruto was hoping that once he starting making the evening meal that that would bring her around.

While the ramen cooked, Naruto studied his charge. He'd never actually noticed her clothes before but they were in tatters. Her hair was held back with what looked like a bandana made from a swatch of cloth. Her pants had holes straight through the knees. She had no shoes at all and her face was dirty and streaked. _Well there's at least something I can do about that,_ Naruto thought. Naruto took his own jacket sleeve, poured a little water from his canteen on it, and gently started wiping her face.

The dirt and salt came off easily. Naruto was nearly done when Hinata's eyes fluttered open. Naruto froze, sleeved hand suspended in the air between them. Hinata was completely still except for her eyes. Her wide eyes flitted around like she wasn't seeing him but the memories of the past day. Finally her eyes focused on him and Naruto slowly lowered his sleeve, trying not to startle her.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked quietly.

She blinked at him and then said in a whisper, "Hinata."

Naruto grinned and said, "nice to meet you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

Hinata flinched at his change in volume but said nothing. Naruto lowered his voice and asked, "do you like ramen?"

Hinata nodded. She didn't have enough experience with ramen to know if she liked it or not. However, she hadn't eaten since yesterday and was famished so it didn't really matter to her what they ate.

"Okay, well when it's done we'll have some together okay?" _I'm saying okay a lot what is the matter with me?_

Hinata nodded again and shivered. She didn't own any outside clothes and the few times she'd slept outside had been as a punishment. Naruto was stirring the ramen with his back to her so she crawled over to his left and sat by the fire. She had just started to stick her hands out to warm them when Naruto saw her shiver.

"Are you cold?" Not waiting for an answer, Naruto took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. Hinata nestled into it. She got lost in the pleasure of the warmth for a moment but came back when Naruto announced that the ramen was done.

The orange-clad ninja got a bowl full for her. By the time he had dished up his own bowl she was stretching her neck to see if there was any more in the pot. Naruto caught her at it and smiled, taking her empty bowl and filling it with what was in his. He poured what was left in the pot into his bowl and pulled another ramen packet out of his bag. _Good thing I packed extra._

Hinata ate slower so she and Naruto finished their uneven portions at the same time. "Thank you," she said. She started to shrug his jacket off, "I'm quite warm now if you want your jacket back."

"How about I take it back when we go to bed? Then you'll have the bedroll to keep you warm."

Hinata looked around. "But where will you sleep?!"

"That's what the jacket is for," Naruto gave her his biggest grin.

Hinata smiled shyly back.

The next morning dawned bright and clear. The birds were singing and the grass had a little bit of dew on it. Hinata had never realized how beautiful mornings could be. She looked over and saw Naruto sprawled out on the ground. He had thrown his jacket aside at some point during the night and it was barely covering his left arm. Hinata suppressed a giggle. She then got up, went into the woods to relieve herself, and started cleaning up the camp. The flurry of movement woke him up. "Good morning Naruto."

"Good morning Hinata," Naruto said while stretching so her name ended up coming out more as a yawn.

"I can cook breakfast for you, if you'd like," Hinata offered.

Naruto gave her a funny look. "You don't have to cook for me, you're _my_ guest."

"Yes, but you've been nicer to me in these last couple of days than…" Hinata trailed off and sniffed. She looked at the ground.

"Well from now on there's going to be a lot more people being nice to you," Naruto smiled. "So if you want to start this sort of habit now, you'll always be cooking for somebody and never have a minute to yourself."

Hinata smiled.

After breakfast they packed up camp, Hinata insisted on helping, and headed out. Hinata also insisted on walking herself. If Naruto had carried her the whole way back it would have been faster but she felt bad enough that he had to carry her before. However, as the morning worn on Hinata needed more and more rest breaks.

As they continued down the road, Hinata started to list to the side as she walked, away from Naruto who was walking down the center. "Hey Hinata, are you okay?" He adjusted his course to be next to her again. When Hinata didn't respond, Naruto said a little louder, "Hinata?"

Hinata jerked to alertness and almost tripped herself. Naruto grabbed her arm to steady her and felt how lean it was. "Why don't we take a break?"

Hinata started to say, "are you sure" but she was already sitting down in the spot she'd been standing in.

"Um, yeah, but how about we get off of the road first?"

In obedient response, Hinata switched positions so she was resting on her left hip, as if she was going to start crawling off of the road. Naruto scooped her up and carried her to a patch of grass by the road. "I'm so sorry," Hinata mumbled into his shoulder.

"What are you sorry for?" Naruto set her down. "For being tired? Everyone gets tired."

"You shouldn't have to carry me all the time. I'm a burden to you."

"You're not a burden; I'm just helping you out now so you can get stronger and then you can pay me back someday."

Hinata nodded at that, her mood lifting.

"Plus, you said you've never left the castle before right?"

"That's right," Hinata responded, not sure where he was going with the information.

"You may have been cleaning or working all the time, but you've never walked this far in your life. I've walked all over the continent and am used to it. It's a big difference for you and nothing to be ashamed of."

Hinata smiled at him, blushing. After a short rest, Naruto offered Hinata a hand up and they continued to walk towards the Hidden Leaf Village.

An hour later Hinata's steps became shorter and shorter. Naruto slowed down. Hinata noticed this and tried to increase her pace. Her breath was coming out in soft pants and her pace slowed back down to a crawl. Naruto reached out and touched her elbow, making her jerk away, wide-eyed. Naruto held his hands up and away from her.

Hinata put a hand to her heart and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, you startled me."

"Forgot about me already huh?" Naruto said, teasing her.

"No-" Hinata blurted out too quickly. "I, uh, I was just focused on the road is all."

"Well if you need a break I can carry you, we'll make better time…" Naruto trailed off, trying not to hurt her feelings.

"I suppose that would be best," Hinata resigned. She pulled her arms in close to her body and closed her eyes. It looked like she was preparing to get hit.

Naruto didn't move to pick her up. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you you know."

Hinata's eyes cracked open to look at him. His blue eyes looked back at her openly and she shut hers again, embarrassed at her own nerves.

"I'm sorry I-" Hinata began.

At the same time Naruto muttered, "oh forget this." He rushed forward, swept Hinata off of her feet and leapt into the trees before she could even squeak.

Despite her uncertainty before, Hinata found herself clutching the ninja's neck and shoulders in a death grip. _We are so high!_

"Are you okay?" Naruto shouted over the wind whistling in their ears.

Eyes wide open, Hinata answered by nodding her head into his shoulder. Her body was scrunched up tightly even though thinking she could hide while in someone's arms was absurd. Naruto held her securely in his arms and she slowly relaxed a little, loosening her hold on him. Every jump from tree branch to tree branch was one smooth motion. She became more relaxed and less self-conscious in his arms. As her adrenaline wore off, her eyes started to slip closed.

As Naruto felt Hinata relax and he was relieved. He was worried he was holding her too tightly or too loosely. He didn't want to jostle her when she'd been through so much already.

Naruto kept running straight through lunch because he didn't want to disturb his charge. She eventually stirred around late afternoon. When Naruto felt her move, he hopped to the ground and set her down on her feet. He kept his right arm behind her back until he was sure she was fully awake and able to stand.

Hinata looked up at the sky, "how long was I asleep?"

"A couple of hours," Naruto said. He was rummaging in his pack for lunch. He pulled out four protein bars and handed two to her.

 _It looks like it's been more than a couple,_ Hinata thought, accepting the bars. Naruto had one in his mouth already as he zipped his pack closed. They ate in silence, each dreading the conversation that was sure to follow their meal.

When they both finished eating, drinking, going to the bathroom, drinking again, and inspecting the trees around them, Hinata finally thought enough was enough. She walked up to Naruto, put her arms around his neck and said to the side of his head, "this is silly, if it's faster to carry me then let's just go."

Naruto turned his head toward her and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, unless it's a bother..."

"No it's not, I just don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Thank you Naruto, but I must realize that if there's anyone in the world I should feel comfortable carrying me, it ought to be you."

Naruto smiled at her. He stooped to pick up her legs with his left hand while his right one encircled her shoulders. Once she was carefully situated in his arms they took off.

As the day wore on and afternoon turned to evening, Naruto started to look for a good place to stop. Hinata had been dozing but she was awake now and looking around as well.

Seeing a clearing, Naruto descended to the ground and set his charge down, steadying her as before. "Is there anything I can do?" Hinata asked as Naruto started setting up camp.

The ninja scanned around the clearing. "You could grab us some fire wood. Don't go too far." He handed her a small ax.

Hinata nodded and headed into the forest. After breaking up a couple of fallen branches into manageable pieces, she realized she needed to go to the bathroom. She looked back to the camp to see if she could see Naruto. When she realized that she could, she went deeper into the forest. After walking a little way she discovered a small stream. She looked down at her dirty clothes and touched her long black hair. _When was the last time I had a chance to wash up?_ Realizing that she couldn't remember, she decided it'd been too long and walked down to the bank.

She knelt by the stream and washed her face and arms. The water was cool and clear. She felt a little bit better and decided she had time to wash her hair. Naruto would be busy with the camp for awhile longer. She untied the rag that held her dark locks back and shook it out. She sighed at the feeling of the wind in her hair. As quickly as she could, she doused her head in the river, combing her hair out with her fingers as she rinsed it. She admired its length as she squeezed it dry. The young woman had just finished retying her hair when she heard someone shouting.

"HINATA!? Hinata where are you?!"

The blood drained from Hinata's face and it felt like her chest had filled with cold water. She took off into the woods as fast as her legs could carry her. "Naruto?" Hinata called into the woods in front of her.

"Hinata!" Naruto responded, less urgently since she'd answered.

Hinata heard him somewhere ahead at ten o'clock. She altered her course and kept running, tripping on roots and the uneven ground.

Naruto leaped over a fallen log to close the space between them. The former servant girl had just stumbled over a bump in the earth. He caught her and held her a little longer than was necessary. "Hinata," her name came out of his mouth as a sigh and a gasped breath at once. He released her and held her out at arm's length. He looked seriously into her eyes. "Are you okay? It seemed like you were gone too long and I saw your pile of sticks on the ground but couldn't find you anywhere and I-" he stopped, composing himself. His pause allowed her to speak.

"I'm fine. I was washing my hair by the brook. I didn't think it'd take that long…" she trailed off, watching the apprehensive expression in his eyes retreat by degrees. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"I-" Naruto stopped, realizing how what he wanted to say would sound. He decided he didn't care, "I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you."

"I'm sorry I worried you," Hinata repeated, this time in a whisper. She wasn't sure if he'd heard her when he didn't respond. He was staring at the ground. "I'd never want to hurt you."

He looked up at her but said nothing. The silence stretched between them.

Naruto looked at the ground again. "Well, we'd better gather the firewood and head back to camp."


	6. Chapter 6: Night Flight

**Chapter 6: Night Flight**

That night Naruto went to sleep early. Hinata stayed up and watched the flames in the camp fire. She wasn't as tired because she was the carried, not the carrier. _He does so much for me,_ she thought. _Why?_

The young woman was just thinking about heading to bed, Naruto was still insisting she use the bedroll, when she heard something move just out of the campfire's light. She stood up, trying to see into the darkness, her night vision ruined by the fire's glow.

She started to back toward Naruto, when a cold voice said, "don't move."

Her foot froze mid-step, her eyes wide. She opened her mouth but no sound would come out. _What do I do? I have to protect Naruto or at least alert him but how?_

She tried to maneuver her body in front of Naruto but the voice spoke again, "go near him and you die." Hinata heard a low growl.

"N-N-Naruto!" Hinata shouted, diving in front of his sleeping form.

She felt Naruto spring up and then heard something whizzing through the air. Sparks flew and three metallic clangs echoed in the space a foot away from her head. She covered her head with her arms but it was already over.

"What are you trying to do, get yourselves killed?!" Naruto demanded. He was a little away from the girl now, in between her and the darkness. The fire lit up the back of his black shirt and blond bed head.

"We thought he was trying to kill you! Or at least rob you!" an indignant voice shot back. A dog's bark punctuated the end of his sentence.

" _She_ ," Naruto corrected hotly, "was probably scared stiff with you walking in here unannounced. Why did you creep in here like a couple of assassins?" He said this last sentence over his shoulder as he walked back to Hinata. She looked up at his face. He was trying to erase the irritation from his features but the frown remained in his eyebrows. "Are you okay Hinata?" Naruto asked, kneeling next to her prone form.

"Yes I'm fine," Hinata said. She was looking at the trio that seemingly materialized out of the darkness as they entered the ring of light. The one on the far right was a large, white dog with brown ears and a flag tail. In the middle was a young man about her age with short brown hair, red fang markings on his cheeks, and had on a black leather jacket. He was scratching the dog behind the ears. The one on the left seemed to be a little older. He was wearing a loose white shirt and had his long brown hair tied back. He also happened to be scowling at Hinata.

The one in white spoke, his voice still cold, "who is this Naruto?"

Naruto stood up from his crouched position next to Hinata and helped her to her feet. "Kiba, Neji, this is Hinata, Hinata: Kiba and Neji. The furry one is Akamaru." He pointed them out in turn.

"Nice to meet you, sorry we tried to kill you," Kiba chuckled, scratching his head. "We thought you were trying to hurt Naruto. All we could really see was your silhouette so…"

Neji stepped forward. Hinata thought he was going to shake her hand or something but he just stepped closer and stared at her. "Where did you come from?"

Naruto stepped in. He didn't like how tense Neji still was and he wanted to put him at ease. "She was a slave in a castle in the Land of Rivers. I rescued her from some thugs."

Neji only stared at her harder and it was beginning to make Naruto uncomfortable for her sake. "Hey Neji can I talk to you for a-"

"We need to leave," Neji cut him off abruptly. He turned and started to walk back out of the fire's light.

"What? We just got here," Kiba protested.

Akamaru whined in agreement.

Neji stopped but didn't turn. "You misunderstand; I mean all of us, right now," he said, his tone flat.

"Hey wait Neji we just stopped for the night we'll need to break camp first," Naruto protested. He knew there was no arguing with the Hyuga but he wasn't about to leave all of his gear behind.

Neji turned around looked. He took in Naruto's bedroll, the recently washed pot and bowls, some scrolls that Naruto had pulled out to get to something else in his pack and hadn't put away yet. He shook his head a little as if to clear it and said distractedly, "oh yes of course. Please, let's just get moving. Kiba, would you go get some water to put this fire out?" He bent down and swiftly began to put Naruto's scrolls back in the pack.

Kiba and Naruto exchanged a confused look and started to pack up. "What's the hurry Neji? We only just stopped for the night ourselves." Kiba asked when he came back with the water.

Neji refused to answer. With all of them working, Naruto's things were packed in no time. "Is everybody ready?" Neji asked, turning to look at the other members of the group. He only half looked at Hinata. Then, "Naruto, what are you _doing_?"

Naruto had just picked Hinata up so that they could depart. He looked up, a frown on his face. Neji's strange behavior alone was making Naruto defensive but he'd also carried Hinata at a run all day and his lack of rest was starting to split a nerve. "She's never traveled anywhere and she doesn't have the stamina for a long journey. I've carried her most of the way so far. So if you want to hurry I suggest you stop asking useless questions and just let me carry her."

Neji's eyes widened but he said nothing. Kiba broke the silence after looking between them with a, "well let's go then." The group vanished into the trees.


	7. Chapter 7: Home at Last

**Chapter 7: Home at Last**

Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, and Akamaru arrived in the Leaf village a few hours before dawn. The gate guards waved them in and Neji forcefully guided the group toward Hokage Tower. Hinata had fallen asleep in Naruto's arms on the way but when he stopped running she woke up.

"If we're here Naruto, I can walk," Hinata said in his ear.

Naruto set her down and she got a good look at his face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired," Naruto responded, his voice subdued.

"Kiba, Naruto," Neji said. "You can go home now, this doesn't concern you."

Hinata gasped. She looked at Naruto but he was too busy glaring at Neji to notice her reaction.

Kiba didn't move. Akamaru whined but there was no way Kiba was missing this throw down. _I don't know what's got Neji so agitated but Naruto's about to let him have it._

"Sorry boy," Kiba muttered to Akamaru, "but I'm not missing this for the world."

"What do you mean it doesn't concern me?! What the hell is wrong with you Neji? You've been acting weird ever since you saw her!" Naruto practically shouted. "And why does Hinata have to go see Granny now anyway? Can't it wait until morning?"

"Keep your voice down and no, it cannot. It would be best if we settled this now, in private, before anyone else finds out." Naruto glared at the Hyuga. "Naruto you have to trust me. I mean her no harm. Please, let's just go see Lady Tsunade and everything will be explained, one way or another."

"Fine, but I'm going with you. She's been through a lot and I'm not just going to abandon her," Naruto said.

"Very well," Neji replied. He turned to Kiba, "not a word about this to anyone, understand?"

"Yeah sure Neji, of course," Kiba said, disappointed the fight hadn't come to blows. "Let's go Akamaru." Kiba and Akamaru ran off into the sleeping village toward their home.

For once in Naruto's life, he waited for Tsunade to come into her office. When she did come in she was in much less formal attire than Naruto was used to. Her hair was loose down her back, she wore a purple robe, and was barefoot.

She came stalking into her office yawning and cross but Naruto was surprised when she didn't yell at them. He was expecting a, _this had better be important_ or a, _what were you thinking getting me up in the middle of the night?_ _Then again,_ Naruto thought, _she probably wouldn't have gotten out of bed at all unless it was important so what is it that Neji had told her? What is this all about?_

Tsunade examined Hinata from behind her desk. In response Hinata shrank under her gaze. Naruto, though confused, was not worried. Nobody here was going to hurt Hinata. He put his arm around her and gave her shoulders a squeeze before addressing his Hokage. "Granny Tsunade, what's this all about?"

Instead of answering him, Tsunade looked at Neji. Neji said, "my _uncle_ is on his way Lady Tsunade."

"Good," said Tsunade, staring at her hands.

Naruto looked from Tsunade to Neji and back again. "Could someone please explain what's going on here?!" Naruto practically shouted.

Tsunade pulled herself away from her thoughts and looked at Naruto. "Naruto," she stopped and just looked at him, shaking her head. "How did you manage to stumble upon the missing Hyuga heiress?"

"Wait, what?" Naruto said.

 _Heiress?_ Hinata thought.

"Naruto, you must have known she was at least from my family," Neji said.

"Well," Naruto began, "it seemed like she had the eyes of a Hyuga but I've never heard of any that live outside the village. Your elders would never allow it. I just assumed that I was wrong. Besides, whatever family she is in wasn't relevant to the fact that she needed help. Those guys were going to kill her."

At the mention of her eyes, Hinata's curiosity overrode her fear and she looked up at Neji's face for the first time. She saw that his eyes were exactly like hers. They were a unique pearl-like color that everyone at the castle had always teased her about. When Neji saw her staring at him she blushed and looked away.

"Hinata," Naruto whispered, grabbing her attention. "Neji may seem harsh but he's actually really…nice when you get to know him. He doesn't mean to be cold, he's just really formal and…serious. What I'm trying to say is, nobody here is going to hurt you. I wouldn't have brought you here if they were."

Hinata nodded mutely and looked at Neji again. He caught her glance and his expression softened. "I'm sorry I was rude before," Neji said. "I wanted to get you here safely as soon as possible." _I was also afraid I might be wrong and got my hopes up for nothing,_ he thought.

"I was safe with Naruto," Hinata said to no one in particular. Naruto grinned.

Right then Hiashi Hyuga came into the office, fully dressed and looking like he'd been up for hours. _Does he ever sleep?_ Naruto thought.

"Lady Hokage," Hiashi bowed.

"Lord Hiashi," Tsunade said inclining her head. She went straight to the heart of the matter. "I believe we've found your missing daughter." She gestured at Hinata with her hand.

Hiashi turned and Naruto realized that he was standing in between them. He stepped back so Hiashi could see Hinata. Hiashi's mouth opened involuntarily the tiniest bit. He quickly shut it and approached Hinata, eyes drinking her in.

Naruto's ignorance rained on the reunion parade. "I still don't understand what's going on. Lord Hyuga, you have another daughter?"

 _I have a sister?_ Hinata thought, hopes rising.

Hiashi focused on Naruto for the first time. "What's the Uzumaki boy doing here?" Hiashi asked, curiosity coloring his words.

Neji was surprised the question wasn't bitter.

"Apparently," Tsunade said, "he saved her life and was escorting her back here when your nephew and Kiba Inuzuka found them. I'd sent them to find out what had happened to Naruto. What delayed him is now obvious."

"Could someone answer Naruto's question please?" Hinata broke in. Everyone turned to look at her. "I keep hearing I'm an heiress and a daughter and a sister and I've never seen any of your before. I've been living as a servant in a castle so…I just want to know what this is all about?!"

Naruto grinned at her audacity. Neji looked uncomfortable. Hiashi sighed.

"Seventeen years ago, we were forced to make a bargain with the Land of Water. The first born of the Hyuga main family branch was to be a political hostage. I had a twin brother so even if my wife and I never had another child there was always his son, Neji. The Hyuga council approved the arrangement as long as she was never trained to use her eye prowess. So we sealed her eyes and sent her away." Hiashi was silent for a minute before he went on, "however, the town that the Land of Water's emissaries were staying in was attacked by some roving bandits. They knew who the thieves were but they couldn't catch them before our precious daughter was sold and the trail went cold. The feudal lord of the land didn't know where she'd been taken and we certainly didn't have her. We thought you'd been lost to us forever." Hiashi said this last part to Hinata personally.

Tsunade picked things up from there, "that ambassador may have purchased Hinata to use as a bargaining chip in case the Sand and Leaf went to war again. However, since we know he's dead and that his wife tried to have Hinata killed, it's safe to assume that Lady-" Tsunade looked to her file for reference "Yone didn't know who you really were. Lord Gaara and I will have to have a few words with the feudal lord of the Land of Rivers about Lady Yone." _What kind of an idiot sends out a job request like that to every nation? You're just asking for questions,_ Tsunade thought.

"And then you came and saved me," Hinata whispered to Naruto.

Naruto scratched his head and grinned. "Aw, it was nothing Hinata."

Neji broached the obviously following topic, "so now what?"

"Hinata gets to meet her family!" Naruto cheered.

"I meant about the Land of Water," Neji said, dampening the mood. "Will they not still want their hostage?"

Hinata and Naruto froze. The girl's eyes got wide and she began to shiver. Naruto grasped her hand. "You can't make her leave now Granny you just can't! Not now that she has a family and they can be together! I won't let it happen."

Hiashi almost cracked a smile, almost.

"Calm down Naruto," Tsunade said. "The Mizukage is trying very hard to spread good will between her village and all the others. I'm sure we can come to some sort of an arrangement."

"And if you don't?" Naruto pressed. _I'm not going to let them take Hinata away. Not ever._

"Then I will personally assign you to the team that will go to the Hidden Mist Village to change her mind," Tsunade said, smirking. _That kid could convince a mountain to move._

"All right," Naruto punched the air.

 _Does he seriously think that's going to be necessary?_ Neji thought.

Hinata giggled at Naruto's antics.

"Well I'm sure everyone's tired," Tsunade said, yawning herself. Naruto looked outside and saw the eastern horizon beginning to glow.

Hiashi was telling Hinata how much she looked like her mother. She remembered her hair and took it out of the rag holding it up. She was glad she had washed it. It tumbled down her back in silky sheets.

"Naruto," Neji said taking him aside, "would you like to stay over in my room in the Hyuga compound for the next few days?"

Naruto gave him a confused look. "We're a little old for sleepovers aren't we Neji?"

Neji continued, "so you could be near Lady Hinata during her first few days with us? I'm sure she'd be more comfortable with you there."

"Oh right," Naruto said. He was looking at Hinata with her hair down. He felt a bright glow warm his chest. He turned back to Neji, bowing formally, "I would be honored and thank you for making the suggestion. I appreciate your concern for her."

Neji's eyes widened slightly but he said nothing. He just smiled a tiny bit. _He might be good enough for her after all._

As the group was about to leave, Shikamaru came into Tsunade's office. "Lady Tsunade, you're up already?" Shikamaru took in the Hyugas, one which he had never seen before, and Naruto. _Naruto!_ "Naruto, did you um, that is, how was the Sand?"

"It was good, but not as interesting as what happened on the way back," Naruto responded, smiling at Hinata.

Hinata blushed.

Normally Shikamaru would have took this all in and tried piecing together why they were all there and what Naruto was talking about. He had other things on his mind though. "Do you have anything for me from the emissary?"

"No," Naruto responded, watching the Nara's face fall. "But I left in a hurry so…"

"I see, no need for explanations," Shikamaru said looking at the floor.

"Actually," Tsunade broke in, "I was thinking about that Shikamaru. I know how much you like to keep in contact with the Sand emissary. It's good to keep up village relations and I commend you for it."

Shikamaru shifted uncomfortably.

"So," she continued, "I decided to assign a new messenger hawk to you specifically for that purpose. Wouldn't want relations to get poor due to bad communications would we?" The Hokage smiled at him.

Shikamaru's eyes grew wide and then he composed himself. "Thank you Lady Tsunade, that would be most helpful."

Tsunade just smiled. "It's up in the hawkery whenever you want to use it. The keepers should have him ready for you."

Shikamaru bowed and then left the tower. As he climbed the stairs to the hawkery to send a message with the good news he thought, _it was a bother but I told Temari it would work._

The End


End file.
